The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 August 2019
Category:Wikia Chat logs 03:38-54 (damn) 03:38-58 Hey bad boy o/ 03:39-10 Browser bot is here. 03:39-12 Sad. 03:39-15 FanaticBot is one of the 90 playboys 03:39-22 ? 03:39-33 hehehe funne xd 03:39-42 http://prntscr.com/oqssng 03:39-59 ~ Min-Ling has left the chat ~ 03:40-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:40-32 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 03:40-37 Art 03:40-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:40-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:40-48 ^ 03:40-49 !test 03:40-50 !pass 03:40-56 :D 03:40-58 It's better than nothing, I guess. 03:41-00 !commands 03:41-01 All defined commands are: !test, !party, !rules, !rp, !mos, !help 03:41-02 :d 03:41-07 This is just sad, truly. 03:41-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:41-19 Laughable, perhaps. 03:41-21 !party 03:41-22 You say a party? C'mon, let's party! (dance) 03:41-30 Send me TDLChatBot script. 03:41-47 Sure. 03:42-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:42-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:42-53 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 03:42-58 South Ferry be an (incel) 03:43-13 I am just disgusted we have to use this shit again. 03:43-22 It's so basic compared to our other script. 03:43-27 True 03:43-43 This can't do shit! Lmfao! 03:43-49 !rules 03:43-50 Project:Wiki Policy 03:44-23 Chatbot-rb is shitty and laggy! 03:44-37 Guys what do you think of this 03:44-49 Show? 03:44-53 Gay 03:45-04 Archie being a boy who was imprisoned with Melissa during her capture 03:45-18 Perhaps. 03:45-22 But HONEST question, 03:45-29 I can RP that out, okay? 03:45-30 Why does everyone you bring orbit Melissa! 03:45-38 JFL at those fucking beta orbitors 03:45-42 NOT saying it's bad. 03:45-44 I just cannot wait ro RP out Giannis, okay? 03:45-46 It's a legit question. 03:45-49 because they are used to me and my RP style so they know they can work with me 03:45-51 He will take and capture Melissa, m'alright? 03:45-57 Sure, I suppose. 03:46-02 Just add it in. 03:46-29 !party 03:46-31 You say a party? C'mon, let's party! (dance) 03:46-38 Sparky? 03:47-16 I just don't get what happened to the bots today . . . . 03:47-22 TKF kicked a software out of rage . . . . 03:47-30 JFL 03:47-34 The rage was a meme... 03:47-41 I kicked it because it was not working........ 03:47-45 Syde has a strange father-son relationship with his bot.... 03:47-49 ^ 03:47-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:48-00 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:48-16 Just stay quiet . . . 03:48-17 He must defend it at all costs.... 03:48-19 !reply 03:48-20 Heh. 03:48-42 !tell C.Syde65 Sprained Eyebrow. 03:49-06 None of this is here. 03:49-10 This is a basic browser JS bot. 03:49-45 !commands 03:49-46 All defined commands are: !test, !party, !rules, !rp, !mos, !help 03:49-53 That is just so pathetic, honestly . . . 03:50-01 You can't help but smile at how pitiful this is . . . . 03:50-10 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 03:50-14 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 03:50-15 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 03:50-17 If you ripped BrickleBot from when it was Discord-logging, it would be 100% better than this . . . 03:50-31 !party 03:50-33 You say a party? C'mon, let's party! (dance) 03:50-34 (dance) 03:50-56 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:51-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:51-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:52-13 Poor kids are just as smart as Angel kids 03:53-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:54-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:54-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:54-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:54-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:54-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:55-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:55-17 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:55-18 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:55-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:55-51 Downtown Freezy looks like me irl 03:55-59 ~ Min-Ling has joined the chat ~ 03:56-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 03:56-13 ~ Min-Ling has joined the chat ~ 03:56-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:56-48 You guys were arguing about who's bot is better lol 03:56-59 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:57-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:57-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:57-20 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:57-26 Seems I asked about the NodeJS bot. 03:57-33 ~ Min-Ling has left the chat ~ 03:58-05 You should not have done that - TheKorraFanatic. 03:59-00 ~ SparkyBoi45 has left the chat ~ 03:59-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:59-02 ~ SparkyBoi45 has joined the chat ~ 04:00-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:01-23 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:02-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:02-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:03-44 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:04-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:04-17 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:05-35 Bring Oreo, kk? 04:11-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:11-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:12-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:14-41 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:15-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:15-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:18-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:19-04 . 04:19-34 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:24-04 been gone for like 30 min 04:24-10 and only 6 messages 04:24-43 S.M.H 04:24-45 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 04:27-55 ~ Min-Ling has joined the chat ~ 04:27-57 ~ Min-Ling has joined the chat ~ 04:28-16 Welcome, Min-Ling. 04:28-17 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:28-21 I'm still seeing messages from half an hour ago 04:29-03 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 04:29-08 ~ Min-Ling has left the chat ~ 04:29-09 Sure, sure 04:29-32 I dream of a TDL that does not die from 10-11pm MST 04:30-36 Me too. 04:31-09 Now, 04:31-27 I WONDER what the group will name the anonymous fishbowl helmet man 04:32-01 Bad bruh. 04:32-17 Excellent 04:33-29 ~ Min-Ling has joined the chat ~ 04:33-31 ~ Min-Ling has joined the chat ~ 04:33-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:33-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:33-56 Bad Man 04:34-39 Let's have a discussion. 04:34-44 Donald Trump - discuss. 04:34-58 There isn't much to dicuss 04:35-07 Orange man bad 04:35-10 Yellow man good 04:35-12 ^ 04:35-15 Yellow? 04:35-43 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:35-58 YANG\ 04:36-00 Hawaiian woman good. 04:36-00 is yellow 04:36-02 ~ Min-Ling has left the chat ~ 04:36-55 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 04:37-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:37-50 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:39-11 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 04:39-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:39-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:39-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:39-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:39-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:27-03 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 12:27-51 o/ 12:45-11 \o 12:46-04 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 12:56-42 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 12:57-00 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 13:48-05 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 13:48-11 o/ 13:48-17 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 13:48-30 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 13:48-37 Seems there's still nobody else here 13:48-46 !test 13:48-47 !pass 13:55-57 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 14:05-42 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 14:06-08 o/ 14:06-55 o/ 14:10-27 ~ PonerPlaxis has joined the chat ~ 14:10-32 hey 14:10-44 ~ PonerPlaxis has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 14:10-45 ~ PonerPlaxis has left the chat ~ 14:16-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:21-29 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:21-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:21-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:22-02 ~ M67PattonZippo has joined the chat ~ 14:22-37 ~ M67PattonZippo has left the chat ~ 14:23-17 Welcome, M67PattonZippo. 14:25-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 14:32-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:32-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:37-01 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 14:37-15 Why do all the weirdoes leave before I get here... 14:37-57 Welcome, Chase McFly. 14:37-59 Idk. 14:38-02 Greetings. 14:55-01 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 14:55-11 o/ 14:57-02 o/ 14:57-39 Has the activity been more normal later in the day? 14:57-47 Sure. 14:58-24 !commands 14:58-25 All defined commands are: !test, !party, !rules, !rp, !mos, !help 14:58-27 This is just disgusting. 14:58-36 Having to use the browser bot again. 15:00-10 So, Jeffrey Epstein died. 15:00-12 Hmph. 15:00-13 Sure. 15:00-25 I saw that earlier 15:00-40 Hey Q. 15:00-44 Who? 15:01-43 Just use Google, YIS. 15:03-05 Yikes. 15:03-17 I shall never google a rando you mention EVER again. 15:03-36 Wtf. 15:04-17 Typical. 15:06-20 What, Chase McFly? 15:08-05 Seems CMF has been living under a rock :) 15:08-15 You say "Wtf" as the weirdest moments. 15:08-49 You sound my friend from Texas, Qstlijku. 15:09-03 Talking about me living under a rock.... 15:09-18 You've said that about me before... 15:09-23 Hmph. 15:09-31 Or maybe it's Quinton 15:09-45 I have a friend who says this to a lot when I go see 'em. 15:09-50 Quinton said it. 15:10-00 CMF lives too far under the rock to even realize there is a rock. 15:10-07 So ofc, he couldn't say others live under one. 15:10-08 Nope. 15:10-12 There's a rock I suppose.. 15:10-30 Now he's questioning the existence of the rock. 15:10-33 He's learning..... 15:10-44 Just RP..... 15:11-08 Hand Marshall to Q if needed, we must RP... 15:11-22 nope. 15:11-32 definitely not 15:11-34 Become Marshall, TKF. 15:11-43 And I am well awrae you don't RP, Q. 15:11-43 No! 15:12-17 I'm bored. 15:18-28 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 15:18-40 Let's play truth or dare, TDL edition 15:19-31 Sure, why not. 15:19-40 tfw i gave a twitch channel bits earlier and it crashed my entire computer 15:19-44 first it was chrome 15:19-52 then the rest of that shit went downhill 15:19-54 Never do it again, kk? 15:20-06 Well I had 2 dollars left 15:20-11 I might as well had used it 15:20-25 Should have donated to Tulsi. 15:20-31 Too bad I wasted most of the money buying my phone 15:20-39 because apparently 250 is too expensive 15:20-43 alright TKF t or d 15:20-50 T, just whatever. 15:21-03 Bits meaning bitcoin? 15:21-07 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 15:21-08 Or what? 15:21-13 Welcome, You will always be loved, Jason Grace!. 15:21-13 No 15:21-15 Welcome, You will always be loved, Jason Grace!. 15:21-16 bits is a twitch thing 15:21-25 you give bits to streamers to show your support 15:21-27 Oh 15:21-30 So you got a new phone too? 15:21-35 Months ago! 15:21-38 You've known this 15:21-47 Yeah but you made it sound like it was more recent 15:21-52 Please tell me you don't have dementia or something Q 15:21-55 Ah no 15:22-04 Hmph 15:22-25 My laptop fucked up. 15:22-25 Screen went solid black for no reason. 15:23-19 https://abcnews.go.com/Politics/2020-democrats-calling-trump-white-supremacist/story?id=64885082 15:23-39 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 15:23-58 Fascinating 15:24-14 Welcome, Jamesb1. 15:24-52 Welcome, Jamesb1. 15:24-53 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 15:24-55 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 15:24-59 I saw you online on Discord earlier 15:25-15 It seems TG finally made it to TDL 15:25-19 Indeed I was 15:25-32 And I am now oooh 15:25-58 TG, eh? 15:26-03 Truly a weird user. 15:26-16 I see 15:26-34 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 15:27-09 omg heres ur truth korra 15:27-16 What. 15:27-19 Do you truly love TDL? 15:27-30 Sure, why not. 15:27-41 omg heres ur truth tg 15:27-41 We were trying to play t or d earlier before Q came in here with his dementia issues 15:27-53 Do you truly love the Sims? 15:27-55 you didnt even ask me truth or dare! 15:27-55 yes 15:27-56 Y'all are idiots, but my gang of idiots. So /shrug 15:28-00 The Sims is gay. 15:28-12 I am watching a Sims stream right now. 15:28-15 Oh right 15:28-20 Korra wanted to see if the girl was hot 15:28-21 one sec 15:28-23 Gay means happy 15:28-25 Wtf. 15:28-47 It does 15:28-48 I think I'll go hide and talk to Paki girl now. 15:28-55 Sarca? 15:28-55 Aii? 15:28-58 \o 15:29-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 15:29-03 \o 15:29-20 CandyCaneMissy actually. 15:29-23 He did not disclose information on his paki girl 15:29-25 Ah 15:29-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:29-31 Miss missy 15:29-33 Well, one of the three, lol. 15:29-34 Nope 15:29-34 Wtf, no, Chase. 15:29-39 His Paki Girl is 15:29-39 Joking. 15:29-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 15:29-40 Sarca 15:29-47 Qstlijku t or d 15:30-00 Korra came in to say that 15:30-49 The same word he says to me 2000 times a day.... 15:30-58 What 15:31-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:31-01 Chase? 15:31-17 Korra says "Wtf" to me 2000 times a day. 15:31-24 What, Chase McFly? 15:31-26 Proof? 15:31-41 Logs... 15:31-44 Korra are you stopping or not 15:31-56 I think he WILL stop kicking himself. 15:31-58 Captain's log 15:32-00 Sure 15:32-02 Proof? 15:32-13 Where did 'Proof?" come from? 15:33-21 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 15:33-37 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 15:33-45 Sad 15:34-20 ME too. 15:35-02 ME three 15:35-20 Qstlijku T OR D 15:35-41 T 15:38-49 Tell me, 15:38-59 Do you love XxSarcasticBunnyxX? 15:39-08 Never ping me again, bitch. 15:39-14 She's aksing Q, TKF. 15:39-23 Wtf korra 15:39-27 What! 15:39-28 REMOVE that ping! 15:39-31 NO. 15:39-34 You mean TheKorraFanatic 15:39-39 Add me instead :] 15:39-47 !bestgirl 15:39-49 Aww sad 15:39-51 !help 15:39-52 If you have questions about the bot or its coding, please contact either Qstlijku or TheKorraFanatic. For a list of commands, please use !commands. 15:39-55 !commands 15:39-56 All defined commands are: !test, !party, !rules, !rp, !mos, !help 15:39-59 Wtf 15:40-05 Why are you running BROWSER fanaticbot? 15:40-15 Q, truth or dare. 15:40-16 Because 15:40-19 I'm bringing TG-S0CK: Ruby Edition. 15:40-26 As you've known since two days now, it's not working. 15:40-48 Look, TG-S0CK: Ruby Edition is going to head in. 15:40-59 Qstlijku, did you just fall asleep on your keyboard while making your username 15:41-00 None of this shit. 15:41-00 Nope. 15:41-02 She's not approved. 15:41-04 Why is it not working? 15:41-11 Is it chatbot-rb itself? 15:41-14 Or its additions? 15:41-25 Idk. Just neither Oreo or FanaticBot will work. 15:41-47 Approve me pls 15:41-51 I'll do anything pls 15:41-54 No! 15:41-57 No! 15:42-06 I wanna say something but I can NOT say it on Main 15:42-13 Then tell me in DM, bitch. 15:42-24 ^ 15:42-29 ^ 15:42-54 What the-- 15:43-00 No, You will always be loved, Jason Grace! and Qstlijku! 15:43-08 Yes! 15:43-14 What a lame DM. 15:43-19 Yes, EarthlingnAkumi! 15:43-19 Share it! 15:43-44 No TKF and I would both be fucken screwed if we shared it 15:43-44 I'll try to bring the Ruby bot back in. 15:43-48 What? 15:43-52 She will watch a new anime 15:44-01 How would I be screwed? 15:44-01 What, EarthlingnAkumi?